<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary. by SnapbackPirat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121627">Sanctuary.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackPirat/pseuds/SnapbackPirat'>SnapbackPirat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Built Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Exploration of side characters, F/M, Fantasy holidays and traditions, Gratuitous Worldbuilding, Lack of Closure, Loneliness, Magical Bonds, May contain themes of mild depression, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Worldbuilding, brief mention of alcohol, emotional isolation, fantasy wolf tribe culture, flashbacks and timeskips, relationship building, team / family bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackPirat/pseuds/SnapbackPirat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t help it.<br/>She raises her chin, cups her hands around her lips, and howls.</p><p>.</p><p>Koga’s eyes peel tiredly open.<br/>The echo of her memory lingers inside his mind, the image of her fading fast.<br/>For just a moment-- just one-- he almost lets himself believe he heard her.</p><p>.</p><p>Kagome disappears.<br/>Koga lives.<br/>These two statements, while true in a literal manner, are not entirely accurate. Amending this will take several lifetimes, no small amount of magic, and no less than a miracle.<br/>Fortunately for the both of them, they have all three.</p><p>(inspired by a tumblr post, a sad song, and egged on by good company.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginta &amp; Hakkaku, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bark after dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiya62/gifts">Sukiya62</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(The tumblr post that inspired it all : https://justduckie1031.tumblr.com/post/91223829121/imagine-kagome-celebrating-with-the-wolf-tribe-and<br/>chapter titles and work title inspired by Sanctuary by Joji.<br/>Much love to the kogkag group that've been my hype people, and especially Suki62 for egging my angsty ass on.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t help it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She raises her chin, cups her hands around her lips, and howls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Koga’s eyes peel tiredly open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The echo of her memory lingers inside his mind, the image of her fading fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment-- just one-- he almost lets himself believe he heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> {sanctuary.}</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feudal Era - several months prior to the final battle.)<br/>
.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a full moon. One of many, of course, but this one’s special - the first full moon after winter breaks. Symbolic of many things - the hope of spring, of the nurturing season post-rut, of the end of hardship and ushering in new warmth, summer warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s with them, in a delightful twist of coincidence. Her small pack was passing by when the mutt pissed her off again, somehow, for some reason. Koga doesn’t really care - his mistake means his woman’s with them for one of the biggest celebrations of the year. She’d been frustrated earlier, but the pack - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>pack - had quickly plied her with drink and food and it had been all good cheer and celebration since. Her pack’s celebrating with them too, although they’re more off to the sidelines, the monk keeping the slayer company, although she doesn’t seem to know how to feel about it. Silly humans and their backwards mating rituals. Her kit’s off playing with the other babes, along with that cat-demon, and the mutt’s nowhere to be seen (smelt? Yes, but not seen) despite being offered (only </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>begrudgingly) the same enjoyments. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s trying not to come off too delighted by the way things worked out, but he can’t help from puffing up, just a little. Hakkaku’s elbow bumps into his arm and his gaze whips away from his gal. Hakkaku can only chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, just go make a move on her wouldja? We’re all dyin’ over here watching you watch her,” he grins, and though he tries to resist, a pleased little smirk curls at the corner of his lips. He stretches his arms above his head, gaze wandering as if enchanted back to Kagome: she’s laughing with a small group of women and their mates, cooing over her mug, uninhibited, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the firelight with unsuppressed enjoyment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need ta, man. She’s mine.” he insists, slowly coming back to the concept of anything existing other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He drinks his fill of her in this moment, relaxed, smiling, at home. With them. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“--you should solidify it,” Hakkaku’s voice comes to him distantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” it’s possible he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk a little too much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, make it official,” he insists, tearing into a side of deer. He’s a little sloppy, and Koga idly leans away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome likes her meat cooked </span>
  </em>
  <span>floating leisurely through his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We all-- most of us anyway-- we all love sis, but it sucks you’ve gotta chase after her yknow? I mean, we’re all running around for the stupid jewel shards anyway, so it’s not like you guys can </span>
  <em>
    <span>settle down</span>
  </em>
  <span> any time soon, but you should make the claim official--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In due time,” he waves off Hakkaku’s commentary, the visage of Kagome in her strange little outfit laughing as she’s draped in pelts suddenly occupying all of his brain power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakkaku’s saying something else, but Koga’s already standing, tail swishing from the pleasure of such a divine sight, and he’s across the clearing before he knows it, crowding in close. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk too much - the sight of her swaying in front of him (or he’s swaying and she’s in front of him?) - but tonight’s a good night. They’ve earned their rest, and even more so earned a party, and she looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>in furs. He’d rather have her in his furs and scented to match, but it’s still a good look, his mind capitulates. Hair like the night and eyes like the furs that drape luxuriously over her shoulders and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything about her is </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is laughter, is so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>alluring</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it’s because they’re standing next to the fire, she’s laughing at him, and the only thing keeping him upright is her pointedly propping him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aura, for all that it’s the very antithesis to his own, is so gentle against his senses. Her miko powers graze just the surface of his own. He suppresses a shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mighty leader of the Eastern Tribe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you in there?? Earth to Koogggaaa,” she snickers, and something deep in him just melts when she croons his name, even with intent to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” he promises idly, mouth wandering as he takes her in. Her scent’s covered just a bit by the smell of rice wine and woodsmoke, but it’s there alright. She’s– he’ll never tell her, but she’s got that typical human musk. Cleaner than most, for sure, and often overlaid with random scents he never knows what to make of, like foreign flowers or herbs, but the hormones and sweat too– but also something </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everyone thinks their mate smells special, sure, and he used to mock the sentiment, but Kagome—  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. She’s nothing like anything he’s ever known before. That’s one of the reasons he likes her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s laughing now too, and they’re sitting on logs (</span>
  <em>
    <span>when did that happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and the folks around them have mostly dispersed, leaving them to their little bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” he states more confidently when he finally catches her gaze again. Spitfire queen that she is, she just laughs at him with a spark in her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already said that, Koga.” she grins, and he grins too. Her mood is infectious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said ‘I know’ before, but now I’m not so sure,” she smirks at him mischievously, and his gut does a funny flip that’s 0% wine and 110% Kagome. It’s the first time he’s seen her so– so loose, so relaxed. He doesn’t even think she’s drunk anything, but she seems to slip easily into the company that is his tribe, at least for tonight. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed the chance to let loose it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be here for you, Kagome,” he swears, and a funny part of his brain mutters </span>
  <em>
    <span>quit makin vows when you’re wine-soaked,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Kagome’s sweetening smile does the little voice in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” she says wistfully, looking at him in that almost-sad way she does sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a look she employs often, or openly, but he’s seen it before. Sometimes when she looks at him she– he swears it’s not just him hoping, but that he can feel the fondness she has for him. Sometimes it feels like she can see straight through him, down to the core where he’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be loved, craving– well. A lot of different things. But this look is one that always sets him to worrying, albeit quietly. Like she’s going to wake up one day and he’s - or any one of her little pack’s - just not going to be there any more. Like she knows something he doesn’t - they don’t. Like she’s got a higher chance of losing them than anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe she does. Maybe, where she comes from - where they sew their short wraps of strange fabrics in folds, and make skinny two-wheeled vehicles from metal instead of wood, and put dried food in funny colorful packages, wherever that may be - it’s different. Maybe that place knows too much loss, or isn’t as nice (although he finds that hard to believe. Kagome’s spirited as hell, but she’s also kind and generous to a fault. How could a place of loss raise a woman like that?) and she expects that one day, he and the rest of them are gonna up and disappear ‘cus that’s what she knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is hovering - he doesn’t even know how much time has passed since she spoke and he’s not going to embarrass himself with a guess - over her cheek. Life is harsh and unpredictable, but he wants to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’ll be there for her, promise her more truthfully than whoever has her looking at everyone she loves so sadly. He wants to say a lot of things, but in the end all that comes out is her name, and she’s looking at him and even heavily tipsy he could cut the tension with his clawed fingertip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A distant, echoing howl rings out, and his ears twitch at the sound. Kagome clearly hasn’t heard it, but the rest of the demons among them have, his people already perking up and grinning and looking around. They’re starting to rise, and even those weaker demons and pact-wolves among them have started jumping to their feet in excitement, pawing at the earth and barking in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koga? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment’s gone, but a new one is right around the corner. Koga only smiles at her, and takes her hands like he always does, and at his signal they rise and begin to migrate as a whole - as a tribe - toward the rise of the waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. It’s the best part of the night.” he promises instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little squad trails along with them as the whole group comes to a stop, and it’s a hell of a sight, if he does say so himself, wolves and demons of all mixes gathered around the pools and in the clearings that lead up to the height where they stand. Hakkaku wiggles his eyebrows at him and Ginta’s grin threatens to crack his goofy face, but Koga manages to keep his composure and be the leader the occasion dictates for a minute instead of a sodden pup with a crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome waits, expectant, but not for long: although they were always audible to him and his, the howls of the Northern tribe finally ring clear enough for her human hearing. A mystified look crosses her face before she shuffles closer to him, his every nerve crowing in triumph as she leans in close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asks with respectful quiet as the howls sound off louder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the spring calling,” he explains just as the distant, quieter echoes of the Western tribe begin to ring out. He’s sure she can’t hear it, but the others sure can, and so can the smaller tribes that howl in response, Koga picking every group out by ear alone. A quick glance assures him that the rest of her pack can sense at least some of what’s going on, the awe of the moment not lost on them; Shippo, her kit, looks particularly struck, and even Inuyasha, finally come out of hiding, seems to sense the gravity of it where Kagome and the other humans do not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We always call at the end of winter, sis,” Ginta shuffles nearer. It never fails to warm him when his people take to her, so he lets them have their moment as Koga strides closer to the drop off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the tribes do it- we’re all celebrating the end of the cold season. Winter’s harsh for everyone. When we call like this, it’s - it’s kind of hard to explain to a human. The whole thing’s about triumph over winter, and the hope that spring will be kinder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a reminder, too,” Hakkaku butts in as Koga comes to a stop, surveying his tribe with pride swelling in his breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A reminder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we’re still here. Winter comes and goes, but every year we hear the other tribes call back, it’s a reminder that we survived. That we made it through the harshest part of the year. It’s the only time all the tribes lose borders and leaders - just for now, we’re all one big tribe instead, happy that there are others out there with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful,” he hears her whisper before, with the deepest breath he can manage, he lets out the first resounding howl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s bellowing, and it echoes throughout the clearing and woods beyond and, he knows, far enough into the distance that the other tribes will hear him. There are less of them now than there were before, but as the rest of the tribe takes up the call, his heart feels full to aching. The sound of them reverberates throughout their lands, through the chambers of Koga’s heart too, rattles around his bones and into the night beyond. There are those that’ll heed their call as something to be feared; a signal that the wolves have emerged once again to hunt the vulnerable of the world. It’s never bothered him before- in fact, he used to encourage that line of thinking. It was a tool of community, but also one of power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all he can focus on is that Kagome thinks it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s grinning when he hears it, and it even wipes his expression with confusion at first, until he turns around to find the source of the strange sound. Some of the folks closer to its origin are already staring, some grinning, some baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s got her hands cupped around her mouth, head tilted back and chest puffed out, and she’s - well. He thinks she thinks she’s howling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks at him then, face flushed, and he can see her start to shift from </span>
  <em>
    <span>emboldened by euphoria </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh gods that was a mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s through the throng of revelers before her embarrassment can settle in and he looks her dead in the eye - he knows he’s told her he loves her, but has he ever told her how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>she makes him? - before he cups his own hands around his mouth and howls into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her howl - it’s more like a long, reverberating yell with only just enough of that chesty, lung-centered echo to qualify it as a howl - it’s wonderful. It’s got her spark, and it’s certainly unique, and despite it being… well, hardly a howl, all Koga can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘beautiful’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in the feeling of it, in the feeling of being heard and seen and known, Koga howls, just for her: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome, he likes to think, howls back: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one call away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is inevitable that two things, set in orbit with each other, will not eventually collide; keyword, eventually.</p><p>(i finished this chapter at like two in the morning ; will probably go back with edits / touchups at a later date)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, for the other side of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>.</h2><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Modern day - first full moon of March.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome, as she does most every day, rises with the sun.</p><p> </p><p>She spends this day the same as she spends most days. Shower, brush teeth and hair, pick an outfit - she’s not working for her grandpa today, so a casual outfit, and it’s a little chilly, so add a cardigan - clean around the shrine - get to work on late assignments so she can technically graduate some time soon. </p><p> </p><p>Early morning light filters gently through her curtains. Buyo naps, a heater, atop her feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wouldn’t be graduating if I stayed there / It’s a good thing I didn’t stay there / I wish I’d stayed there </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome inhales, regaining her trailing train of thought. <em> Focus. Math.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Numbers spread out before her. Her pencil taps against the page as she tracks the little organized rows of complex questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if someone needs help? / What will they do if they want snacks or need medicine? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her teeth grind as she fights for focus. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What year is it there? Maybe I could look up... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She huffs and presses the pencil too hard against the delicate page: it tears and she only makes it worse in her frustration, the pressure of the eraser too much for the delicate surface.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, rubs her eyes, and lays down her pencil.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she’ll have better luck focusing on maintaining the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> {Feudal Era - Spring, post Calling Ceremony} </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time she does it, it’s playful.</p><p> </p><p>Koga’s superior senses pick it out almost immediately, sprint turning into a jog as he squints, trying to figure out what the sound he hears is over the rush of wind. It… almost sounds like… a howl?</p><p> </p><p>A <em> human </em>howling. </p><p> </p><p>A very <em> familiar </em>human’s howling.</p><p>He lets out a <em> whoop </em>and is bolting again before Ginta and Hakkaku can even process that he’s even slowed, but the joy that’s flooding through him is worth their pitiful groans and the earful he’ll inevitably have to sit through later.</p><p> </p><p>Under two minutes later and his hands are wrapped around Kagome’s, the gust of wind that follows him as faithfully as his seconds-in-command blowing her sleek, dark hair away from her face. </p><p> </p><p>“You called?” he grins roguishly. She seems startled but still manages to laugh for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were close, but I didn’t know that would actually work!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it did,” she hasn’t pulled her hands away yet and it’s just making his heart spin out of control, “I’d know your howl anywhere. All you gotta do is call and I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t <em> need </em> your help you mangy <em> wolf </em>--”</p><p> </p><p>That’s the start and end of <em> that </em>, but he stays with them for a short time, giving them updates, hearing theirs, making sure Kagome’s well taken care of and letting Ginta and Hakkaku rest.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, you know,” he hears later, after Kagome’s <em> sat </em>Inuyasha’s face into the dirt, Koga hardly a few scrapes worse for their scrap. It’s Ginta, and Koga doesn’t turn only because he’s pretty sure his mushy expression would be plain for all to see.</p><p>“We’d recognize your call anywhere, sis.”<br/>“It <em> is </em> unique,” Hakkaku adds.</p><p>“<em> And </em>,” Hakkaku yelps as Ginta continues, “Koga heard it before us, but we recognized it right after. If you ever need anything, call for us. We’ll find you.”</p><p>The pleasure that radiates from him is visible, he just knows it.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her always settles some part of him, and he’s not one to deny himself the simple pleasure of her pretty face regardless. They spend the afternoon in her pack’s company, eating and relaxing in the pleasant company the slayer, the monk and her kit provide as the mutt sulks somewhere off in the woodline. He treats himself with sidelong glances in Kagome’s direction, grin curling idly.</p><p>She <em> howled </em>for him. She sensed his company and desired his attention, and he was able to provide her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>She <em> howled. </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s almost too perfect, so of course it must come to an end; they part with her pack at dawn the next day, splitting in good favor (toward Kagome’s pack), with a momentary sneer (at the mutt), and with many promises to stay safe and see them once again (toward his woman). Ginta and Hakkaku carry off some snacks that Kagome provides, and they wave genially as Koga bursts off into a run. </p><p> </p><p>His heart’s so light at their continued support that takes mercy on their pace for the next hour.</p><p>(But <em> only </em>for the hour. Can’t have them going soft.)</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> (Modern day.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sets out to pick weeds growing through the stones around the shrine, and for all of forty minutes, she does just that - and gets lost in staring at the well house, silently, for the following fifteen. </p><p>She hucks her gardening gloves into the storage shed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Groceries. I should go get groceries. A trip into town will clear my head.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> {Feudal Era.} </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second time she does it is nowhere near as pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Koga isn’t even the one to hear it; it’s Ginta, milling around the area where they’ve set up camp: Koga having gone off to question some locals, and Hakkaku having left to secure their dinner.</p><p>Delight, and surprise filter through the recognition as a wonky-sounding howl haunts the limits of his hearing.</p><p>He cups his hands to his mouth, ready to respond-<br/>The sound cuts short.</p><p>His heart drops from the heights.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not Koga. He has no jewel shards to aid his stride: his efforts are entirely his. <br/>He still makes it to the aura-blanketed town in record time, lungs and legs straining in protest as he scrambles behind a building to assess the situation. <br/>It’s not good.</p><p> </p><p>He howled for Koga and Hakkaku on his way, and Koga at least shows up just in time to see some demon - one of Naraku’s foul summons, if his sense of smell is to be trusted - knocks Inuyasha into the side of a nearby building. Koga ducks into a crouch beside him, both scanning the battlefield. Naraku’s horrid fleet of wasps is out in force. The deformed demon encroaches on the half-collapsed building. There’s noise from further in the town.</p><p> </p><p>Koga claps him on the shoulder.<br/>“Smart move calling me. Hakkaku’s on his way. Go find Kagome: I’m gonna take care of that shitheel,” Koga growls.</p><p>An instant later, Ginta watches Koga’s heel greet the demon’s warped face. Later, he’ll feel the warmth of pride that Koga trusted him to find his tribe-sister and Koga’s chosen mate. For now, he sprints through the crumbling town with his heart in his throat and pain shooting through his legs, checking for any sign of sister or the others.</p><p>For a minute, he’s led to believe it’s all for naught; the monk is paired up with the demon-slayer, but Kagome and her kit are nowhere to be seen. He stops a few structures away, adrenaline like fire in his veins. Her scent stops here: she can’t be far.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, quietly, Ginta howls a high note, hoping it’ll pierce the buzzing din of those awful wasps.</p><p>A yelp sounds from a nearby building in response - a fox’s yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Ginta’s through the street and over the threshold in moments, and he drops to his knees over sister Kagome’s prone form, her kit talking rapidfire in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m banged up, but I’ll be okay-- but Kagome inhaled some of the miasma from that demon before she could purify it and fell right over! I dragged her in here so no one would find us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, kit,” he nods, hands fluttering over sister Kagome’s form. She is warm. Her heart is beating. When he presses his ear to her chest, her breathing is a bit muddled, but she <em> is </em>breathing, much to his relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully she’ll sleep this off,” he mutters, and the kit nods fretfully, perched in the crook of her neck.</p><p>He moves to keep watch at the door, wanting to make sure no wasps nor errant demons decide to poke inside. The sounds of the battle are unnervingly close - he hopes Inuyasha doesn’t use his fancy sword to blow the whole place down while they’re hiding. </p><p>After a few tense moments, the kit pipes up.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you guys always call me ‘kit’?” he asks, making Ginta blink.</p><p>“My name is Shippo.”</p><p>“I know,” Ginta affirms, thrown off-balance at the query. He scratches his cheek, searching for words.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though sister Kagome and Koga’s bond isn’t solidified, Koga acts as though it is. Hakkaku and I call Kagome ‘sister’ to show our support for the two of them. It’s a respect thing too- as Koga’s intended, she’s higher in rank than I am. We view you as her kit, but- well, things aren’t… finalized,” he offers, grimacing, “I <em> should - will - </em> call you ‘sister-son’ or ‘brother’ when their bond is affirmed. For now, uh, Hakkaku and I are in this middle-ground where you’re technically above us, but not. So we call you ‘kit’.”</p><p> </p><p>Shippo nods, much to Ginta’s relief.</p><p>“How come you guys get to call Koga by name then if he’s higher rank than you?” he asks, and Ginta cracks a smile.</p><p>“Hakkaku, Koga and I all grew up together. He was always above us anyway, his dad being the leader and all, but he got real tired of us calling him anything but plain old ‘Koga’. When he took over, he made it an order that we only ever called him by his name, even though he’s our prince,” he informs as snippets of memories come floating back to him.</p><p> </p><p>A howl cuts through the idle thoughts: the sounds of the battle have receded and Koga’s looking for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for us to go,” he tells the kit and is met with a nod. He howls in response, assured Koga will be there momentarily. He leaves the doorway and strides over to sister Kagome, kneeling once more at her side.</p><p> </p><p>In the brief quiet before the others arrive, the kit gives him a look of determination, gaze intent. He nods, as if having decided something.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Shippo. Hakkaku too,” he offers.</p><p>Ginta can only grin. A moment later the flimsy door blows open, and Koga hauls the monk along as the others catch up, ready to heal Kagome if he can. It’s a whirlwind of noise and activity, especially when Kagome comes-to, but Ginta’s heart is too full to feel anything but joy and relief.</p><p> </p><p>Ginta has never voiced it, but sometimes he worried that Koga and Kagome would never officialize their bond. Now, he simply thanks Shippo by name.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> (Modern day.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome only realizes she’s zoned out gazing at a pack of instant ramen when a gentle touch at her shoulder brings her back to the real world. She blinks her way out of memories to find Ayumi gazing at her with concern.</p><p>“Ayumi! I’m so sorry- I don’t know what came over me,” she grins, embarrassed, but Ayumi only offers a smile and a hug in return.</p><p>“That’s alright! I wanted to make sure you were okay. It’s been a while!”<br/>“It really has.” Kagome agrees, happy that it’s Ayumi instead of one of the others. Not that she doesn’t love and miss her best friends, but Ayumi had always been a bit softer and kinder than Eri and Yuka, and she’s grateful she won’t get grilled for zoning out in the supermarket.</p><p>“You wanna catch up? Maybe it’s kind of sudden, but I don’t have anything planned for the rest of the day.” Ayumi offers sweetly.<br/>Kagome thinks of the weeds in the garden, the math work she still has to finish on her desk.</p><p>She links her arm with Ayumi’s.</p><p>“I’d love to,” she grins.</p><p> </p><p>They stroll through the supermarket gathering what they need as they chatter. Ayumi dutifully asks after Kagome’s many illnesses, to which she’s both embarrassed but pleased to inform her of their disappearance. They chatter about Kagome’s late graduation plans - “Oh, nothing really, probably just a nice dinner with my family,” - their respective families - “How’s your little brother?” “Not so little anymore!” - and Ayumi’s advancing career - “Interpreting is tough sometimes, but I get better every day!” - and before Kagome knows it, hours have passed.</p><p>They stop by a little park to rest their feet and snack on what they bought at the supermarket, the conversation flowing naturally to a pause as they munch on chips and crackers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, whatever happened to that guy you were dating?” Ayumi starts. Kagome tenses.</p><p>“We never <em> really </em> dated,” Kagome swerves, glancing away. Out of nowhere she feels tired, tense. This is the longest she’s been out and socializing for a while, maybe it’s starting to get to her. Ayumi looks a little surprised, and Kagome can’t help but feel a little bad. Ayumi has never pried before. She needs to relax.</p><p>“It was probably for the best anyway. We ended up being better friends than anything else. I think that’s what he really needed.” She sighs. Ayumi nods sagely.</p><p>“Are you guys still okay?”<br/>“Pretty much,” she answers as vaguely as possible, “he… moved away. We don’t get to talk anymore.” Ayumi pats her hand consolingly at that.</p><p>“I get that. I hope you’ll be able to reconnect one day. What about your other friends? Wasn’t there that one guy that really liked you? How are they doing?”<br/>Kagome feels her throat tighten up.</p><p>“I… we…”</p><p>Kagome can feel her hands ball into fists, her lips pressing into a tight line. She tries to relax. Ironically, she feels like she’s going to be sick. Ayumi seems to pick up on her discomfort and backtracks, stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, listen to me- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy. Are you feeling okay?” she frets, hands fluttering anxiously before she presses them to her lap.<br/><br/>Kagome’s got to take a deep breath or two before she forces herself to untense, but by then a headache’s already coming on, she can feel it. The exhaustion from before has caught up to her once again, this time in full force.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” she says more lightly than she feels, “you didn’t mean anything by it. <em> I’m </em> sorry. We… fell out of contact. I haven’t seen any of them in,” her breath catches and she has to press her hand to her eyes, overwhelmed. She feels a gentle hand rubbing at her back and leans into Ayumi’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Ayumi says gently, “it’s a sore subject. I get it. Do you need anything? I have some water.” Kagome shakes her head, and after a moment more the tide of emotions begins to subside. She waves Ayumi off, fighting to give her a smile.<br/><br/>“I’m okay,” she croaks, winces, “I didn’t mean to lose it like that.” <br/>“Hey, it happens to all of us,” Ayumi’s anxiety seems to have died down, but there’s still concern in her posture.</p><p>“Seriously. I got all stressed at work the other day and I broke a plate after and just cried out of nowhere! You’re probably overloaded from trying to catch up with schoolwork and stuff.”<br/>“A little,” Kagome admits, although it’s barely the tip of the iceberg, it’s definitely something. Ayumi pats her on the back. <br/>“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, but I’m really happy I caught you earlier. I’ve been wondering how you’re doing and- well, I get it if you’re not comfortable, but if you ever wanna talk about it, I’m around,” she offers gently, and Kagome could almost cry for the kindness. Ayumi stands up and starts gathering her bags and some of Kagome’s, to which she protests.</p><p>“I’m such a dummy, I made you walk to the park with all these groceries!”<br/>“Nonsense, girl! It’s fine. How about we get you and these groceries home so you can relax?” <br/>“That sounds… really good,” Kagome admits, following after Ayumi.</p><p>“<em> And </em> ,” Ayumi adds, <em> “ </em> how about we have a girl’s night sometime? Eri and Yuka haven’t seen you in a while either, I’m sure they’d love to hang out!” <br/>“That’s… that sounds awesome,” it’s almost pulled from her, but even as she says it her heart starts to lift at the thought. Ayumi starts babbling on about what they could do or where they could meet up, and Kagome’s left trailing after gratefully as plans start to form between the two of them. Eri and Yuka text Ayumi faithfully, and while Kagome knows she’ll be glad to see them eventually, she’s glad they agreed to meet another day.</p><p> </p><p>They lapse into pleasant silence as they start to wind through the streets toward the Higurashi shrine, the incline of the road ahead of them stealing their leisurely breath, but as she looks at Ayumi, Kagome feels… confused. As they round one of the nearer streets and hit the climax of the incline, she can’t help but speak up.<br/><br/>“Hey… not that I’m not grateful or anything, but…” she falters when Ayumi turns to look at her, her pleasant expression still present. Kagome rallies.</p><p>“You’ve been so nice to me today. And it’s not that you’re not usually, you’ve always been kind,” she stumbles, and <em> gosh </em> , when has talking about her own feelings become so <em> hard? </em> She feels like she’s stumbling over her own tongue, the words tripping inelegantly out of her. Ayumi seems more puzzled than annoyed, thankfully, as they come to a halt on the sidewalk. <br/>Kagome inhales. Pauses, thinks through her words. Exhales. <br/><br/></p><p>“I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you for helping me earlier. I just… It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, and I definitely wasn’t a very good friend back in school. I wasn’t… not that you’re not nice, like I said, but I wasn’t expecting…” she starts to fumble again, but thankfully Ayumi seems to have gotten it. She steps forward and nudges Kagome’s shoulder with her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it. I meant it when I said I was glad to see you. Don’t talk yourself down like that- you had a lot going on back then. You did the best you were able to, what with your health, you know? When you were there, you were a good friend. And that’s what matters,” she smiles, but it turns a little embarrassed.</p><p>“I uh… Not gonna lie, I’ve been a little lonely, too. You and Eri and Yuka were my best friends, and after we graduated and I started this interpreting job, well, I have a lot less time to hang out. So I was really glad to see you at the store. Maybe it was a little selfish grabbing you out of the blue like that, but I really needed the company,” she offers up.</p><p><br/>Kagome, not for the first time that day, feels humbled and moved by her friend’s emotional intelligence, and incredibly grateful for her honesty. She lets out a gusting breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in and a bright grin follows.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I think that’s been my problem too. I haven’t… well. I mean, you know. I don’t exactly have any news aside from being healthy. I’ve been going stir-crazy on my own. I don’t think I realized it until you said that.” She admits, and Ayumi’s grin is so sweet it hurts. She pulls Kagome in for a hug, and she actually jolts. <br/>This is the first time she’s had physical contact with anyone aside from her family in, well… </p><p>Kagome hugs Ayumi back for all she’s worth, mindful of the groceries on her arms. When they pull back Kagome feels far more settled than she did when set out that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it: no more hermiting for me! I’m- recovered well enough that we can hang out without worry. No reason for us to be lonely old ladies when we live so close!” Kagome cheers, and Ayumi laughs.<br/>“I agree! We’ll have to see each other soon. Eri and Yuka have been blowing up my phone since I texted them about you! How about we make plans so neither of us back out?”</p><p>“That sounds amazing,” Kagome agrees, and it actually feels true.</p><p> </p><p>When the two of them have parted and Kagome takes the final steps of the shrine, she feels humbled and not a little drained, but she and Ayumi have plans for the following weekend that genuinely excite her. The rest of the evening passes in a bit of a blur: she helps her mother make dinner, gets a little more math work done, and then all of a sudden she’s in bed, staring out the window blearily.</p><p> </p><p>Try as she might, she can’t seem to fall asleep, the highs and lows of her surprise day out with Ayumi playing through her head as she tosses and turns. Her impending excitement overlays her embarrassment at falling apart so easily at the unwitting mention of Inuyasha and her friends: her physical aches from walking on hard concrete and asphalt instead of soft grasses and loose soil at odds with the satisfaction of having gotten out of the house and spent some time in the general, modern-day public. She turns over once more, and when she gazes out the window, she blinks at the sight of the full moon.<br/><br/>Unbidden and frankly unwelcome, memories flood back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, all of the mixed energies drain out of her and leave her with nothing but a gaping void in her ribs.</p><p>“Come <em> on </em> , I was making <em> progress </em>here,” she hisses to herself in defeat. She sits up and rubs at her eyes, already beginning to tear up. Aggravated and horrified, she swings her legs over the side, tosses her sheets away, and simply buries her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Get yourself <em> together </em> ! Oh my <em> god </em>,” she whines as her hands fail to stem the tide of wet, trailing tears. They drip down her wrists and into the hems of her pajamas. She digs her elbows into her knees. Remembering that her box of tissues is on her desk she staggers over, practically dumping herself into the chair. It takes a few minutes, but eventually the overwhelming tide of emotion ebbs out of her, leaving half a dozen soaked tissues and a bone-deep exhaustion in its wake as she slumps, letting her forehead rest against the cool wood of the desktop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I’ve been doing so good. I’ve been handling it so well, and all it takes is a mention of them to throw me all out of whack for the whole rest of the day.’  </em>
</p><p>Lolling her head to the side, she rests her head against her arms. She can’t sleep here; it’s not comfortable in the slightest, and there’s absolutely nothing blocking the moon from being a too-bright distraction.<br/><br/>Too exhausted to react now, when the memories wash over her again it brings nothing but that same internal <em> ache </em> . Some days it’s so sharp she can feel the chambers of her heart squeezing, like a demon with a vice grip, the pain echoing through the very backs of her teeth: other days she manages to keep it at bay, filled with a longing she could almost bear. <br/>No matter what she does though, it is <em> always </em> there. <br/><br/><em> ‘I never even got to say </em> goodbye. <em> ’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Despite being utterly drained, tears slip over her cheeks as visions dance behind her eyes. White hair, childish laughter: the rush of air from flying weaponry and powerful magic. Once it’s started, it rolls forth untethered like chains latched to an anchor, one thought playing into association with another with violent speed as her heart sinks, sinks, sinks.</p><p> </p><p>She lifts her head with a startled jerk. She’d fallen asleep, but only shallowly; she must’ve lost her balance or something and woken herself up. She glances blearily at the clock, balks at the time, and with herculean effort rises from her desk chair, squinting against too-bright moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Moonlight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a reminder.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome pauses mid-shuffle toward the cold sheets at the memory. Unlike her dismal train of thought earlier, it doesn’t immediately spark an endless tide of loneliness; that alone stops her from attempting to quash it as instantly as the rest. </p><p>She shuffles back toward the window now, fingers lingering against the frame. It’s only March - way too early to be leaving it open, evidenced by the chill that lingers, haunting her skin.</p><p> </p><p>A thought of <em> ‘It was spring then, too.’ </em>rises, unwelcome. </p><p> </p><p><em> “-you in there-?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “I’m here.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The flickering memory makes her grip the frame, but her heart pulses, even if dully.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” she utters, hushed, voice hoarse.<br/><em> ‘Don’t </em> think <em> about it.’ </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “What’s going on?” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> “It’s the best part of the night.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em>She doesn’t realize she’s zoned out until her heels tap the roofing. Her desk groans as she lowers herself down on the surface, but doesn’t buckle. She tucks her arms around herself, warding off the worst of the chill as she sits, half-in, half-out of her window.</p><p> </p><p>She tries not to think about a lot of the Feudal Era. Preferably, she tries to think about none of it; it’s just… too painful. Thinking about all she’s missed. All she left behind, unwillingly at that. Yeah, she saved the world, but some days that hardly registered against the tide of heartbreak. The misery often outweighed the joy, outweighed the pleasures of modern luxury.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome closes her eyes. She sees Ayumi behind them, her kind smile, feels the weight of loneliness lift off her lungs incrementally. She had realized, of course, that being back in the present had affected her, but not how much. Breaking down at the implication of her friends from the Feudal Era… the thought of it hit differently, now that she had been allowed to cry and grieve and get some of it out. It was still embarrassing, definitely, but could she keep that up? Maybe if it were just Ayumi, but with Eri and Yuka who were, as much as she loved them, still gossipers extraordinaire?<br/>The world wasn’t going to wait for her to get over it. Yeah, three months wasn’t nearly enough time to process everything, not by a long shot; but she couldn’t hide out in her room, in the garden, on the shrine anymore. Life in no era worked that way; she didn’t <em> want </em>it to work that way.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I don’t </em> want <em> to break down every time I think about them. I wanna think about the </em> happy <em> stuff, not just the sad stuff.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>With a deep inhale that chills her lungs, she opens her eyes once more to the gently glowing moon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll always be here for you, Kagome.” </em>
</p><p><em> ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for </em> you <em> .’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Her lips press into a tight line.</p><p><em> ‘I’m not going to go to sleep on a sad thought. I’m </em> not. <em> ’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Fighting to recall that night with the wolf tribes brings that ache to the forefront, but with it also is just enough of the good of that night; the humbling sense of belonging, the memory of Inuyasha sulking, being as annoyingly stubborn as always. She cracks a tiny smile, remembering how respectful Miroku had been that night, how intensely focused Sango was, even though she was on edge from the howling. Shippo playing with the other demon kids.</p><p>Koga with wine-bright eyes and a regal air, hovering close, bringing all of them closer on that cliff.<br/>Coming closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>She swallows thickly.<br/>There are some things she can handle tonight. That particular line of thought… it will have to wait. She offers the night sky one more breezing glance as she shuffles back inside, but temptation grips her in the moment. She hesitates, caught up in the remembrance, in the rare scrap of joy she’d been able to pull from the thoughts that normally, nowadays, did nothing but torment.</p><p> </p><p>“...Spring calling, huh?” she asks the moon. </p><p>It doesn’t respond. Her fingers twitch, a familiar urge rising within her before she well and truly retreats into her room for the night.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Everyone’s asleep… what can it hurt?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She can’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>She raises her chin, cups her hands around her lips, and howls.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> (Modern day.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Koga’s eyes peel tiredly open.</p><p>The echo of her memory lingers inside his mind, the image of her fading fast.</p><p>For just a moment-- just one-- he almost lets himself believe he heard her.</p><p>The remnants of her drift through the cracks in his waking mind like sand through his fingers, but in a moment of weakness he reaches out for that dwindling sensation. He was dreaming of her howling, he knows it. Dreaming of those moments when she had reached for him and found him there, found security and joy, and maybe something like love entwined into the support he offered with his presence. He lets his eyes drift closed, recalling the sight of her, the scent, until he almost remembers the sound of her voice, only the unfulfilled bond echoing dully in his chest in response. </p><p>His clock ticks from the nightstand in dull repetition; there is nothing of her here. Not in this night, or any to come. He just wished his dreams did not give him such false hope, such shallow satisfaction; that he could move on in peace, if not contentment. </p><p>He rolls over. With practiced ease, he empties his mind of thought, and in the darkness of his estate knows no more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>